


At the Dinner Table

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Humiliation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pirates off the coast," Mai says, and sips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Dinner Table

Aang sips his tea, puts his mug on the table. (Some of his rice has spilled.) “Any news, Mai?” he asks.

Mai lifts her soup bowl. “Pirates off the coast,” she says, and sips. “We should check it out.”

“The three of us can head off in the morning,” says Katara, crossing her feet at the ankles, resting her heels on the table.

“Sounds like a plan.” Mai nudges the table-leg with her toe.

“Can I come?” asks Zuko, on all fours underneath them.

“The furniture should really stay in the palace,” Aang says. Then: “Oh! I left a ring!”


End file.
